Huis clos
by Smilefurus
Summary: [PRÉQUEL DE LA FICTION - ADIEU, LIBERTÉ !] Eren Jäger est retenu captif dans une cave. Lorsque l'un de ses ravisseurs le protège du bourreau et s'occupe de lui, le jeune homme le voit comme un repère dans sa détention. [UA] [ERERI] - En deux parties - ANNONCE SUITE
1. Partie 1 L'amer goût de ma captivité

Hello !

J'ai voulu changer du registre humoristique et léger qui m'est cher pour m'exercer ailleurs.

Le rating M est juste là pour l'atmosphère et la brutalité qui peut se dégager du texte, il n'y aura rien de sexuel.

_Huis clos_ est un One Shot en deux parties. Les phrases en italique sont les paroles auxquelles Eren ne peut répondre, qu'il entends juste. Je met de " x x x" lorsqu'un certain laps de temps s'écoule, quand Eren s'endort principalement.

Bonne lecture !

x x x

_PARTIE1 - L'AMER GOÛT DE MA CAPTIVITÉ_

J'ai peur mais aussi froid, très froid. Un bruit sourd raisonne dans ma tête et me fait tressaillir, je sens mes poils qui se dressent un par un sur mes bras. Les liens qui lient mes mains et mes pieds commencent à me faire un mal de chien aussi. J'aimerai tant penser à ma famille, à mes amis. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Les seules choses qui m'obsèdent sont les battements de mon cœur, ils me disent que je deviens fou, hanté par la terreur. Attaché à une chaise sans savoir pourquoi, il y a de quoi paniquer.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi personne ne vient me voir ? Je veux au moins que l'on m'explique ! À l'aide ! … Je crois que je crie en vain. Un bâillon en tissu étouffe mes plaintes et épuise mes forces. Il n'y a que mes larmes qui m'hydratent, petit à petit.

x x x

Je crois que je me suis assoupi, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. Je peine à sortir de ma torpeur et mon estomac commence à crier famine, il est en vrac. Je suis toujours en proie à l'effroi mais mon sommeil m'a redonné un peu de lucidité. Les cordes qui m'attachent sont si serrées, je ne peux même pas y passer un ongle. Si seulement mes sens principaux pouvaient me rassurer. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est l'ouï et l'odorat. Un épais bandeau me plonge dans le noir , je ne sais pas où je suis. La température de la pièce me laisse croire que je me trouve dans une cave ou quelque chose dans le genre. Dans un sous sol, j'en suis certain. En tout cas, j'ai froid et l'atmosphère humide me fait grelotter. Je ne vais pas tarder à choper la crève.

x x x

Une fois de plus je me suis assoupi, la froideur de la pièce m'a affaibli. Plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, l'un de mes sens s'est réveillé en même temps que moi, je sens une autre présence à mes côtés. Un fragrance masculine qui me chatouille de manière désagréable les narines. Sûrement l'un de ces luxueux parfum que l'on met sur soi pour se donner bonne conscience. J'essaye de parler mais c'est toujours inutile, alors je hurle. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, je reçois une bonne droite dans la figure. Ma mâchoire me fait souffrir. Je hurle à nouveau, encore et encore. Je crois qu'enfin, mon travail porte ses fruits. _Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Erwin ? Tu nous l'a bien amoché, le gamin ! _Gamin… On parle de moi. Mon premier bourreau semble contrarié, il marmonne tout un tas de parole incompréhensible mais mon attention dévie ailleurs. Je sens que l'on touche mon visage, mes joues douloureuses et rougies par les phalanges de cet Erwin. À ma grande surprise, ces doigts ne sont pas violent, ils me caressent. S'agit-il d'un homme ? D'une femme ? Je peine à me décider car la main est fine, douce. Toutefois, je n'oublie pas qu'elle appartient à l'un de mes tortionnaires.

On me prends le bras avec violence et quelque chose d'humide passe au creux de mon coude. _Serre le poing._ La voix est virile et le ton est ferme. C'est bien un homme. Je rechigne et balance la tête de gauche à droite mais très vite je sens des ongles se refermer sur ma peau. Je prends une profonde inspiration, je sais que si je crie, on me frappera à nouveau. Mon poing est serré, comme on me l'ordonne. _Tu es un garçon bien sage dis-moi. C'est très bien, si tu coopères, je ne te ferais pas de mal. _L'homme me tâte à nouveau la peau. Une aiguille s'enfonce peu à peu dans ma chair jusqu'à rencontrer l'une de mes veines. Je suis effrayé par ce que l'on m'injecte, respectes-t-il au moins les règles d'hygiène ? La seringue est-elle stérile ? Pourquoi m'inje...ct... Chaud… J'ai… Cha… _C'est bon ? Oui, il est HS. _

x x x

Le froid m'assomme et me réveille avec brutalité. J'ai mal au bras, ah oui. J'avais oublié l'injection. À vrai dire, tout mon corps est douloureux en ce moment, engourdi. J'ai besoin de marcher mais attaché comme je le suis, c'est impossible. Je remarque tout de même que les liens sont moins serrés. Peut-être que l'homme a eu pitié de moi… Non, non et non.

J'entends le grincement de la porte et son claquement, des pas qui se rapprochent petit à petit. Si je me fis à mon instinct, la pièce doit faire une bonne longueur. Une quarantaine de pas ont suffit à l'homme pour me faire face. Je perçois une voix mais c'est léger, j'ai la tête ailleurs avec ce que l'on m'a injecté. Je reconnais ce parfum, ce n'est pas celui d'Erwin mais l'autre… Tsss je ne connais pas son prénom. Disons l'homme. Il sent la cigarette et le produit ménager. _Je te préviens, je vais ôter le bâillon mais si tu gueules j'vais te le faire payer._ L'homme me dis cela d'un ton calme et solennel. Cela m'en colle des frissons, comment peut-on être si serein en disant de telle chose ? Ses doigts caressent ma nuque lorsqu'il retire le tissu de ma bouche. J'ai peur mais je parviens à retenir mes cris. Je détends petit à petit ma mâchoire, rester inactive l'a endormie.

**« Je… J'ai le droit de parler ? »** Je tente le tout pour le tout, j'ai besoin de connaître la raison du pourquoi je suis là. L'homme ne me réponds pas. À la place, il écarte sans mal mes lèvres. Une mixture pâteuse se propage dans ma bouche, je n'ose pas avaler mais la faim me rappelle à l'ordre. Je déglutis avec peine. Tiens, c'est pas si dégueulasse. On dirait de la soupe mal mixée. Au légume. J'ouvre le bec comme un oisillon réclamant à sa mère, l'homme me félicite. _Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu autant de facilité avec un captif. _En effet, c'est mon estomac qui me guide, je ne suis plus moi. Je n'avais jamais mangé aussi vite. L'homme n'en reste pas à la soupe et mes papilles distinguent le goût d'une viande. Je ne mange plus, je bouffe ce qui me semble être du porc. Afin de tasser la nourriture, l'homme me fait boire. L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau tant j'ai soif. _Fous-en pas partout gamin, profite. _Je me plis à son ordre et bois avec plus de tenue. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique, je m'en fiche pas mal. Le « repas » n'apaise pas ma terreur**. « Dites… Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? **

**— ****Tu as été assez sage pour que je te le dise ? »**

Il m'a répondu, l'homme m'a répondu.

**— ****Ou… Oui.**

**— ****Pas encore suffisamment de temps pour que l'on te relâche.**

Mes espoirs s'enfuient tel des oiseaux migrant vers la chaleur. Je me sens moi aussi comme un oiseau, enfermé dans une cage sombre et humide. Après deux minutes de silence, l'homme me bâillonne à nouveau. Mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier de larme mais elles ne coulent pas à cause du tissu. _Je reviendrai ce soir. _Au moins, je sais quand il reviendra.

x x x

Je passe mon temps à dormir, à l'attendre. L'homme est vite devenu un repère, dès les premières secondes où il a rappelé à l'ordre cet Erwin. Me nourrir comme son enfant n'a fait qu'aggraver la chose. Je peine à trouver les mots à mettre sur mon état mental, malgré mes longues périodes de sommeil je reste exténué. Je pense que c'est le froid qui me rend ainsi. En plus de son parfum, je sens la nourriture qu'il m'a fait ingérer quelque heures plus tôt. Je n'ose pas dire midi, ni ce matin, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. En revanche, je comprends l'intérêt de développer ses sens. Je perçois maintenant chaque bruit de manière très distinct et cela me rends plus fou qu'autre chose. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombent toutes les deux secondes à quelque mètres de moi, les cris qui proviennent de l'étage, la branche d'arbre qui tape avec frénésie sur la fenêtre de la pièce. Et ses pas qui me sépare de lui, de la liberté dont je ne jouis plus. Tout comme lors de sa précédente visite, l'homme me redonne l'accès à la parole. Je crois que je m'habitue à cette soumission, et ça m'agace. Je déteste que l'on m'ordonne quoi que ce soit mais son aura me perturbe, il m'a sauvé des mains de mon premier bourreau.** « Alors, com… Combien de temps. **

**— ****Tu vas me les briser combien de temps avec cette question ? »**

Son ton ferme m'oblige à me taire et le silence plane à nouveau sur nos têtes. La nourriture a un sale goût de réchauffé que j'avale avec difficulté. C'est ignoble mais mon estomac ne peut refuser ce repas. Il grogne d'impatience, il me fait mal.** « Je… Je peux voir ? »** Merde, pourquoi ais-je demandé ça ? L'homme va me tuer si je continue à poser de telle question.

**— ****J'te donne juste de quoi survivre, ça te suffit pas ? **

Je sens qu'il réfléchit, j'entends son las soupir qui percute la peau de mon visage. _Putain de bordel ! _Dit-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un mur. Je frissonne à ce geste qui me montre que l'homme n'est pas un tendre, lui aussi est dompté par la fureur. Je devrais arrêter de m'attacher à ses visites, de le considérer comme un pilier. Un jour, je vais le regretter, c'est certain.

La surprise m'envahit lorsque je le sens proche de moi. De panique, une suée coule sur mon front. Mais je me calme lorsque ses doigts se battent avec le nœud du voile qui me cache la vue. Une puissante lumière m'attaque alors qu'il retire le tissu. C'est beaucoup trop vif, je jette ma tête en arrière en fermant le plus possible les yeux. L'homme m'ordonne de me calmer, de ne pas m'agiter. Petit à petit j'ouvre les paupières, ma vue est si trouble que cela est désagréable. La silhouette de l'homme se dessine au fur et à mesure que je retrouve ce précieux sens. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je le vois sans mal et suis surpris par son physique. Ses yeux gris et froid me fixe d'un air grave et il fronce les sourcils. Je suis tellement heureux de ne plus être plongé dans le noir que j'ai du mal à assembler une phrase, alors je me contente du minimum.

**— ****Merci.**

C'est la moindre des politesses. Les traits de son visage ne bougent pas, il s'assit à terre. Lorsque j'y pense, j'examine la pièce. Je n'avais pas tord, c'est bien une cave. Il n'y a rien autour de moi, à part le plateau de nourriture et quelques outils de jardinage. Un escalier mène à la porte, mais elle est verrouillée. Je le sais car à chaque visite de l'homme, j'entends la clef tourner dans la serrure. Il m'observe, sans cesse. Son regard brûle chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il épie.

**— ****Pas de quoi.** Me réponds-t-il dans un calme olympien.

**— ****Pourquoi je suis ici ?**

**— ****Ton père a volé un précieux tableau il y a une semaine. Il nous appartiens et vaut un beau paquet de fric. **

**— ****Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? **Je peine à avaler ma salive tant je redoute sa réponse.

**— ****Eh bien, si il nous rends le tableau en plus d'une petite compensation, on te relâche. Sinon, on te bute et lui avec.**

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et mon estomac menace de rendre la mixture dégueulasse ingérée plus tôt. Je crois voir un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçoit mon malaise. Est-ce que ça l'amuse ? Prend-il son pied à me faire souffrir ainsi ?

Il se lève, je vacille de peur. Encore plus lorsque je vois l'épais tissu qu'il pose maintenant sur mes yeux. À nouveau plongé dans le noir, je hurle. Une paume de main se pose avec vivacité sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri désespéré.

**— ****Cri gamin, cri tant que tu veux y'a pas un chien au alentour pour t'entendre.**

De son autre main, il me caresse la joue. Paradoxalement, son geste est plus tendre. Je ne comprends plus rien, mon esprit s'embrouille mais je perçois à nouveau l'instinct protecteur de mon repère. Lorsqu'il me redonne la parole, je vocifère, ma plainte m'arrache la trachée mais je lui obéis. Il m'a dit de crier, alors je crie. J'arrête, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et me donne un nouvelle indication avant de tourner les talons. **« Je reviens bientôt. »** Je hoche la tête, et constate qu'il ne me bâillonne pas. Sûrement en récompense de ma bonne conduite.

x x x

Voilà, fin de la première partie. La seconde sera plus longue et beaucoup plus active.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je n'ai jamais écrit de tels textes auparavant alors j'espère ne pas trop m'être foiré ...

Donnez-moi vos avis en review ! :)

Bisous ! :3


	2. Partie 2 Le Quidam n'est plus

Deuxième partie de Huis clos.

**! Je tiens à souligner la violence du texte, vous voilà prévenus. !**

(À la base, je devais poster la suite dans une semaine. Mais finalement, la voici. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour une fiction perso, ce qui m'a permit de boucler cet OS)

Les paroles en italiques sont celle auxquelles Eren ne réponds pas. **La dernière partie du texte est en italique car le narrateur change.**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. Mais aussi ceux qui m'ont suivi. Bon, les lecteurs en général aussi :)**

x x x

_Partie II - Le Quidam n'est plus._

Je me sens mal, ce qui devrait me rassurer me terrifie. Ma captivité ne me fait plus peur, c'est ma faiblesse qui m'affole plus qu'autre chose. Pris dans les mailles du filet, je m'accroche de façon désespéré à la voix de l'homme aux yeux d'acier. Dans ma lâcheté et ma nature d'Être Humain, ses visites trompent mon ennui et je m'en contente faute de mieux. Je l'attends avec grande impatience. Je n'y crois plus mais à nouveau j'entends la porte grincer et la clef qui tourne dans la serrure, comme toujours. Je reconnais ses pas nonchalants, c'est un homme qui prends son temps, qui n'est pas pressé. _Ton père n'est pas bavard_ me dit-il en me rendant la vue. Je tressailli, déglutit avec peine, les nausées me reviennent. Lorsque j'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux, son visage est à quelque millimètres du mien, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'ancrer dans son regard glacial. _S'il ne nous dit rien demain, couic. _Il accompagne sa parole d'un geste de main sous la gorge qui me retourne le cœur. Je n'ai même pas envie de parler, je me contente de scruter ses faits et gestes. Il a amené une bassine d'eau, du savon, une éponge et une serviette. Je ne me leurre pas, je suis conscient qu'il ne me laissera pas d'autonomie. Ensuite, il sort de sa poche une trousse rouge qui ne me rassure pas. Je retrouve mes mots et ma loquacité comme un enfant capricieux.

— **C'est … C'est quoi ?**

— **Pas de quoi te pisser dessus. Un petit calmant.**

Je hoche la tête de droite à gauche, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Il ne me frappe pas mais enfonce ses ongles dans ma hanche, ça me fait mal mais c'est soutenable. Je constate qu'il n'use pas de violence physique sur moi à part cela. Il m'ordonne de serrer le poing, comme la dernière fois.

— **Je vais m'endormir ?**

— **Non. Tu ne connais pas le principe d'un calmant gamin ?**

Je l'agace, je le sens. Mais cela me rassure, je ne veux pas m'assoupir si vite et pas durant sa visite. J'obtempère et le vois procéder. Les effluves du désinfectant menacent de me faire tourner de l'œil tant elles sont acides. Le contact du coton avec ma peau me fait frissonner, c'est froid. Les doigts de l'homme me caressent le creux du coude, il ne tarde pas à trouver la veine qui lui semble être idéale. Il ne m'a pas menti. Une fois le liquide injecté, je ne m'endors pas mais un état second m'envahit. La frénésie de mon cœur se calme. Dois-je le remercier ?

— **Merci… **Dois-je lui poser cette question ? **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Il écarquille les yeux et se gratte la nuque. Malgré la tension palpable, je ne me démonte pas et ma curiosité s'exprime à nouveau. **« Levi. » **Le quidam n'en est plus un, je peux enfin mettre un prénom sur son visage. Levi. Cela raisonne comme une mélodie malicieuse dans mon esprit. Il ne lâche plus mon regard durant trois bonnes minutes. Enfin je pense, étant donné que je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je ne parviens pas non plus à regarder ailleurs, de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à examiner. **« Je… Je vais mourir alors ? **

— **Si ton enfoiré de père ne se magne pas les fesses. »**

Après cette confession, il ramène la bassine d'eau vers nous et commence ma toilette. Ne voulant pas me détacher les poignets, il arrache mon tee-shirt et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de tissu souillé qui ne paie pas de mine. L'eau qui coule à toute vitesse sur ma peau me fait un bien fou. Il s'attarde sur mon visage comme s'il était encrassé. L'éponge dans une main, l'autre libre qui retiens mon menton. Elle est si chaleureuse, depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas eu de tel contact ? Son pouce me caresse la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il frotte avec douceur mon front. Viens ensuite mon corps, il insiste sur les plis. Je me sens déjà plus propre, plus humain. Levi termine par mes pieds. Nus, ils ont étés fragilisés par la captivité et ma seule marche : Mes allers-retours au toilette de la cave, les mains attachées et toujours escorté par Levi. Je ne pisse plus debout et ne peux pas me frotter seul, mais c'est toujours mieux que de devoir faire ses besoins dans une bassine ou pire, sur soi.

Il remonte mon pantalon quand il fini et me dit d'attendre. Je le vois s'éloigner de moi, petit à petit. Grâce au calmant, je ne panique pas malgré qu'il verrouille la porte derrière lui. La solitude ne me taraude pas longtemps car il reviens vite. Je scrute la couverture noire qu'il tient dans ses bras, mes yeux pétillent. À ce stade de ma détention, mon corps demeure insensible tant il est raidi par le froid. L'épais tissu qu'il dépose sur mes épaules m'apaise. La manière qu'a Levi de me recouvrir me donne l'impression qu'il me borde. Comme une mère, comme un ami, comme un amant. Cette pensée me donne un frisson. Il ne ressent pas la moindre sympathie à mon égard, sinon il ne me laisserai pas dans cette cave, seul. **« C'est toi le chef ? C'est toi qui prends les décision Levi ? »** Il sursaute lorsqu'il m'entends prononcer son prénom. **« Pose plus de question ou je te fais bouffer ta langue demain. **

— **Une dernière… **Je ne mesure pas le risque qui pèse sur moi. **Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?**

— **Tu es un fou suicidaire. **Il prend une pause pour reprendre son souffle, avant de s'acharner sur la bassine d'eau. Je souffre pour elle. **Deux jours. »**

Je hoche la tête et serre les lèvres afin de lui indiquer mon silence. Son visage retrouve le calme mais il ne semble pas vouloir quitter la pièce. Levi me fait face, accroupi. **« Tu as soif gamin ? »** Je m'agite lorsque je le vois sortir de la poche de son manteau une petite bouteille d'eau. Tandis qu'il me tourne le dos, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'étudier. Il n'est pas très grand mais musclé, beaucoup plus que moi. Il a aussi beaucoup de classe, une beauté pas banale. Lorsqu'il se tourne pour s'avancer vers ma chaise, je m'empresse de fixer le plafond. Merde, je sens que je rougis. Il tient mon crâne d'une main et me fait boire de l'autre, comme un enfant. Il me laisse m'abreuver à mon rythme, il ne me traite pas comme un animal. La paranoïa kidnappe mon esprit, est-ce un leurre pour mieux me tuer ensuite ? Je refuse d'y croire, pas lui, pas Levi.

— **Il te reste dix heures gamin. Si d'ici là ton père ne rends pas notre bien, on te liquide.**

Mes yeux se ferment, j'inspire une bouffée de courage. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais il me devance. **« Tu as une dernière volonté ? »** À ces mots, je sens que je perd ma fierté et les larmes roulent désormais sur mes joues. Un tremblement s'empare de moi et plus encore lorsque je sens les doigts de Levi effacer cette humide tristesse. Les dernières miettes de détermination qu'il me reste s'envolent, je ne trouve pas de réponse à sa question, sauf une. **« La couverture ne parvient pas à me réchauffer, je vais claquer dans vos pattes avant que vous ne puissiez me tuer.**

— **C'est pas une dernière volonté, ça. J'sais pas, une clope, une bière.**

— **Une chaleur humaine. »**

Je menace de fondre à nouveau en larme, le mot « humain » me bouleverse. Je ne me sens plus comme tel. Et je me surprends surtout à réclamer ce geste de sa part, une étreinte. J'ai froid, tellement froid que je n'ai pas le choix. Il réfléchit, tâte sa chevelure aussi noire que du charbon. Puis il semble décidé et me prend dans ses bras. Mon cœur panique dans ma poitrine, il menace d'exploser. Dans son élan, son parfum m'enivre. Je ne peux pas le serrer contre moi mais il le fait à ma place, son corps me réchauffe et sa respiration est haletante. Il me caresse avec délicatesse la nuque, les cheveux, comme pour me rassurer. Un réel contraste avec son impassibilité qui me trouble. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'émouvoir avec autant de facilité, c'est cette condition qui me ramollie le cerveau, voilà pourquoi je me sens si mal. Ne te détache pas de moi Levi, je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas. Ta chaleur me réanime petit à petit. Je peine à croire que tu es l'un d'entre eux mais j'essaye de me faire à l'idée. Je compte maintenant les secondes qui me sépare de la mort avec effroi, et je m'endors.

x x x

La porte claque dans un bruit intense, ça me réveille d'un coup et me donne mal au crâne. Pénible douleur. Je vois Erwin descendre en trombe des escaliers, une horloge à la main. _Levi te laisse la vue et la parole ? Tss. _Je peux enfin mettre un physique sur cette voix froide et grave. L'homme est blond, ses cheveux sont coiffés et plaqués en arrière à la perfection. Il est aussi très grand, très fort. Je comprends enfin pourquoi ma mâchoire me lance encore. C'est le genre typique de gars que l'on voit dans les magasines de mode. Je l'assassine du regard et il semble m'avoir aperçu. Le grand méchant loup s'abat sur moi, je reçois un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui me propulse à deux mètres de ma place initiale. Dans ma chute, je crache un long filet de sang qui accable la terre battue. Il voit que je suis au sol, s'approche de moi et me regarde de haut. Un air fier est gravé sur son visage. J'ai mal mais ça ne change rien à mon regard. Je constate sa force lorsqu'il me remet, ma chaise et moi, en place. Je le traiterai de tout les noms si j'en avais la force, je le massacrerai ce putain d'enfoiré. À l'aide de sa chaussure au cuir brillant, il tente d'effacer la souillure pourpre qui jonche sur la terre, puis il devient bavard. « **Tu vois cette horloge ?**

— **Bien sûr, ducon ! »**

C'est plus fort que moi, je lui hurle cette insulte à la gueule, il le mérite. Seulement, lui a encore l'usage de ses mains. J'entends ma mâchoire craquée lorsqu'il écrase son poing dans ma figure. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de frapper au même endroit que la première fois. Ce salaud.

— **Très bien, j'espère avoir remis tes idées en place sale garnement. Pff, on se demande pourquoi Levi ne t'as pas remis le bâillon. Certainement car tu es aussi borné que lui.**

Je… Je ressemble à Levi ?

— **Enfin bref ! Oui donc cette horloge, ta vue n'est pas trop amochée ? Tu arrives à voir l'aiguille sur le quatre ?**

Je hoche la tête, je n'ai pas trop le choix même si je m'imagine en train de l'éviscérer.

— **Eh bien quand elle sera sur le cinq, tu remercieras ton père de te laisser crever comme un pauvre moins que rien.**

Il me lance un large sourire éclatant, ma tronche de déterré le satisfait sûrement puisqu'il part. Me voilà à nouveau seul. Enfin, l'horloge et moi. Ses aiguilles m'obsèdent. _Tic tac tic tac tic tac…_ Ça ne s'arrête pas. J'aimerai réussir à me lever et la fracasser contre le mur, elle me rend fou. _Tic tac tic tac tic tac..._ Le bruit s'insinue peu à peu dans mes pensées. Je crois que cette foutue horloge essaye de m'intimider, elle est là pour me rappeler que je suis un homme mort. Que mon père ne m'aidera pas. Que font mes bourreaux en ce moment ? Sont-ils chez nous, est-ce qu'ils le cherchent ? Et Levi ? _Tic tac tic tac tic tac... _Stop, stop ! Je lui cris d'arrêter mais le mécanisme ne m'écoute pas. C'est un cauchemar qui refuse de me lâcher. Je perd mes plumes au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulent. Je hurle, j'ai toujours aimé me faire remarquer. Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que j'étais fou. Levi… Viens m'aider… Je sais que tu fais le poids face à Erwin… Je sais qu'il va se la fermer si tu arrives… Je ne veux pas qu'Erwin posent ses mains là où tu me touches. Ce sont tes doigts qui doivent me tuer, m'étrangler, appuyer sur la détente, tout ce que tu veux. Libère-moi Levi… _Tic tac tic tac tic tac... _

Il ne me reste plus que dix minutes. Ça s'agite au dessus de moi, à l'étage. J'entends des pas, de nombreux pas. Ils sont deux. Vais-je revoir son pâle visage avant de rendre les armes ? Je soupire. Je baisse la tête. Mes poings se serrent. Je tente une dernière fois de supplier Dieu. La porte s'ouvre dans un vacarme qui tue ce qu'il me reste de patience. Deux hommes discutent, mais il n'y en a qu'un qui descends les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Lorsque j'aperçois Levi introduire la clef dans la serrure, mon visage s'illumine malgré moi. Mais le sien reste froid, sévère. Il reste devant l'entrée de la cave, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?

— **C'est fini Jäger. **M'informe Erwin dans un ton solennel.

Le couperet me tombe dessus, je comprends que je vais y rester. Seul comme un chien errant. J'avale ma salive, je ferme les yeux. Je suis prêt. À quoi bon continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas rendu ce tableau contre la vie de ton fils, papa ? Suis-je indigne de ce privilège offert à ma naissance ? Erwin s'approche de moi, il est lent. Il le fait exprès, une esquisse de sourire arrange ses traits.

— **Alors, comment vas-tu mourir ? Une balle dans la tête ? La gorge tranchée ? Je t'étrangle ? Ou alors je te découpe en morceau pour te donner au cochon. Ce n'est pas toi qui choisi de toute manière. Hélas, ce n'est pas moi non plus.**

Et Levi, est-ce lui qui choisi ? Non, il m'abandonne. Il me scrute, je m'ancre une dernière fois à son regard, il brille. Peut-être qu'il aime me voir ainsi, à la merci de ce bourreau. Tiens, pourquoi descends-t-il ? Pourquoi nous rejoins-tu Levi ? Part… Part ! Toi tu as encore tes ailes alors envole-toi !

_Levi descend les escaliers à pas de loup, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroule au milieu de la cave. Il regarde le gamin, puis son allié. Cette garde se termine enfin, avisa-t-il en tâtant la lame aiguisée du couteau de cuisine qu'il cache dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas été attentif lors du choix de son arme, mais il s'était rassuré en songeant que cela suffirait pour un tel cas. Il soupire lorsqu'il constate que le gamin le regarde. Il trouvait cela ennuyeux, il l'aimait bien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de son père. Levi ne comprenait pas ces gens avides d'argent, au point de voler un précieux bien à une bande peu recommandable. Ce tableau n'était qu'une croûte pour lui, mais elle valait chère, très chère. Hélas, Grisha Jäger demeurait aussi silencieux qu'une tombe._

_Eren le fixe toujours, alors il s'arrête à mis chemin. D'abord, il s'assure de ne pas s'être fait repérer. Pas de soucis de ce côté. Il ancre son regard aux prunelles vertes du gamin, hoche la tête, puis dépose son index avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres. Erwin ne semble pas faire attention, il charge son arme avec beaucoup de soin. L'adrénaline torture l'estomac de Levi et son rythme cardiaque s'affole. Avec autant de grâce qu'un lion se jetant sur une gazelle, l'homme accélère car il sait que chaque seconde compte. Il espère que le gamin le regarde, qu'il l'admire. Lorsque le dos de son partenaire s'érige sous ses yeux, il inspire une dernière fois, avant de passer à l'acte. Son mètre soixante ne l'handicape pas, il se propulse sur la pointe des pieds pour s'accrocher au cou d'Erwin. Dans le même mouvement, il dégaine son couteau, avec lequel il a haché la viande de porc pour les repas d'Eren. Une main tenant l'arme, l'autre qui agrippe la tête du blond. Sa peau est fine, il n'a aucun mal à le neutraliser. Le gamin quant à lui, est maculé du sang de son bourreau. Le teint de son visage n'a plus rien de halé, il est vermeil. Choqué, il regarde Levi d'un air ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne tarde pas à s'affoler. Levi retrouve la terre ferme et lâche le corps inerte, ainsi que sa lame. __**« Eren, tout va bien »**__ Le dénommé se balance de droite à gauche, il respire avec difficulté. Son souffle redevient doux lorsque Levi s'agenouille face à lui. _

**— ****_Je vais y passer Levi ? Tu vas me tuer ?_**

_En guise de réponse, l'homme caresse la joue ensanglantée du plus jeune. Il trouvait cela dégueulasse mais comme il le disait très souvent, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Cependant, égorger Erwin n'avait pas été agréable. L'esprit humain aime torturer, et Levi était une victime lui aussi. Comme il l'avait fait une bonne dizaine d'heure plus tôt, il enlace le gamin qui attend la sentence mais ce n'est pas seulement pour lui offrir sa chaleur. Il dénoue sans mal les liens qui retiennent Eren depuis trois jours maintenant, ce dernier écarquille les yeux, gesticule. Emplit de bien-être, il se demande même s'il n'est pas mort, la scène lui paraît être surréaliste. Levi s'exprime enfin, l'adrénaline est descendue. _

**— ****_Je vais te laisser filer. Casse-toi._**

**— ****_Hors de question ! Je te suis ! _**

_Étonné, l'homme fronce les sourcils, une habitude chez lui. Constatant la surprise, Eren poursuit.__** « Je… Je n'existe plus à l'heure actuelle, mon père m'a achevé en me reniant. Ça va me servir à quoi de m'enfuir ? »**__ Levi hausse les épaules, il assimile vite ce que le gamin ressent. Il comprends qu'il le voit comme un héro. _

**— ****_Gamin, j'suis pas un putain d'héro, tu comprends ?_**

**— ****_Sans ton aide, ce salaud m'aurait saigné._**

**— ****_T'es qu'un sale borné ma parole, t'es pas net ! Ça tourne pas rond chez toi sérieux. Tu veux être ma Bonnie c'est ça ? J'ai du sang sur les ma… !_**

_Levi ne termine pas sa phrase, il se fait couper par le jeune. En proie à ses pulsions, le fou suicidaire se lit à son sauveur dans un baiser au sale goût de désespoir. Par réflexe, l'homme y répond mais le repousse aussitôt. Son cœur bat la chamade, il ne contrôle plus la situation et a du mal à saisir ce qu'Eren veut lui dire. _

**— ****_Je m'en fiche moi, je suis sérieux. Je vais te suivre Levi, que tu le veuilles ou non._**

_Levi déglutit sa salive avec peine, tout en fixant le corps mort d'Erwin. Il soupire, avant de prononcer la sentence. __**« Qui aime la solitude ? Je vais te ré-apprendre à voler. »**_

**FIN**

_x x x _

_Voilà la fin, qui est, je sais, un peu WTF. Je me suis laissée aller, j'ai tapé sans relâche. Moi cette fin me convient parfaitement, je pense que le principal pour un auteur de (fan)fiction, c'est que ça lui plaise :) _

_D'ailleurs c'est une fin ouverte, si vous avez remarqués. Du coup, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais écrire une suite si l'inspiration me le permet. _

_Erwin est pour le coup un peu OC, dans ce rôle de méchant. Je suis désolé pour ceux et celle qui l'aime, moi aussi je l'aime notre Erwin ! Mais j'avais ce scénario en tête et pas moyen de m'en éloigner ! _

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, je rappelle que je n'ai jamais écrit de fiction dans ce genre. _

_PS: J'ai enlevé romance des genres, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment. La relation qui se tisse est très spéciale, disons plutôt cela... Maintenant j'ai envie de gaieté XD _

_Bisous, et à la prochaine si vous me suivez ailleurs :3_


End file.
